


Now or Never

by XrosaryX



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: There was no point in pondering what ifs. She can't just sit around and wait anymore for a way out. She'll have to do it herself.For herself.For Gwen.





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Sally has made me resort to this. Honestly I LOVE Sally. She's my favorite character and damnit it all I loved her story line. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO WE HAPPY FEW!!!!

_No Sally, you're a big girl. No tears, don't cry. Oh...Oh this is terrible. But you can't just do nothing! Ugh!_

That was all she could tell herself as she could feel the weight on her shoulders grow as she frantically paced around her home to gather her thoughts. The doctor she had knocked out on the floor of her living room. Gwen's crying from the bedroom echoing as Sally spun on her heel before grabbing the unconscious man by the leg and dragging him out.

It was now or never that she was getting her daughter and herself out.

There was no point in just waiting around for an opening or someone to come help her. She couldn't sit around anymore and hope one more day she'll keep her child and herself safe in this city already fated to crumble in some madness. The risks were too high and Sally wasn't going to wait any longer, it was now.

She kicked the backdoor of her house open before yanking the doctor onto the cobblestone, "And stay out," she hissed before locking the door and running up the stairs to her child.

Robert had been right about the doctors, Anton must have snapped and gone on some self righteous revenge spree if he was sending doctors her way. Her appearance must have set him off again and now there was Hell to pay in his eyes.

"Your daddy is a bit of a psychopath," she had once told Gwen as she tried to soothe her baby back to sleep one night. Anton was brilliant, but he was insane and Sally had experienced everything firsthand before she left. No way was he ever going to know Gwen existed, Sally could feel the hairs on her arms raise at such a thought.

Gwen would never know either.

That would be one of many things Sally would keep secret until she was six feet under.

Climbing up the steps to her bedroom, she walks right to Gwen's crib and lowers her arms to her baby, "Shush, shush...Gwen, shush." The cries cease at last and Sally spares a glance over her shoulder towards the bedroom door.

Who knew how long until someone else would come into her home...Would it be another Joy Doctor, Anton himself or even the General?

No...

Sally gently lowered Gwen down into her crib before walking over to her bed, her fingers carefully pulling out the carrier. No more overthinking, she had to move now.

It wasn't safe anymore here.

Arthur...Did he get to where he needed to safely?

It had hurt...Truly it did when he walked away from her. She knew what she did was unforgivable, but she was young and honestly...Where could she go?

Arthur had always been in her heart, but...

"Well..Not anymore. He isn't the only one," she corrected herself as she went back to the crib, "Gwen." Her baby, her daughter...She was in her heart now.

Robert was wrong.

Sally did love Gwen.

She pressed a kiss on Gwen's cheek before moving.

Now or never...It was time to go.


End file.
